To ensure a secure and pressure-resistant seal in radial sealing systems, a sufficiently high pressure force between sealing element and sealing surface is essential. Achieving the necessary surface pressure requires considerable deformation of the sealing element, which, in the case of sealing materials used particularly often, can range from 8% to 20%. The increase in sealing force achieved in this way results in the formation of a correspondingly strong frictional locking at the sealing points between the components sealed against each other. The corresponding assembly and disassembly operations are hampered considerably. When sealing points are involved, the sealing points must be loosened more frequently, as is the case, for example, with sealing points on replacement parts, such as spare parts or the like, or if it involves maintenance points at which the seal must be loosened more frequently. In the case of correspondingly high sealing forces, carrying out assembly operations without the help of tools or devices is nearly impossible.